Dragon and a vampire
by Zero Akayshia
Summary: This is my first fanfic and so I put a oc in it. A dragon hybrid now friends with Moka and Tsukune and is happy that he now has friends and that they are great friends but he will meet and friend the others


This is my first fanfic and it is a Rosario + Vampire fanfic. Disclaimer I do not own Rosario vampire

Dragon and a Vampire

By Zero Akayshia

Chapter 1 New school, new friends part 1

[My name is Justin Komuro, I am 15 I'm Japanese American, my mother was American and my father was Japanese and I have a secret life; I'm a human dragon hybrid but of an ancient race of dragons.] I was sitting of a bus heading to my new school called Yokai Academy, it's my first year going since I came to japan after moving from the united states. The bus stopped and I look out the window and see another student getting on the bus and sits in the seat in front of me, I lean forward "so you're going to Yokai Academy as well huh?" He turns around and looks at me "yea this is my first year what about you?" he asked. I replied "yea same here." "My name is Justin Komuro and you?" I said "my name Tsukune Aono" he said. "I'm an American transfer student" I said "but your last name is Japanese "he pointed out "because my father is Japanese my mother is American" I told him.

We talked until his cousin called him and then we entered a tunnel then his phone lost signal, after we exited the tunnel I looked out the window and saw the ocean for some reason the water was the color of blood. When Tsukune and I got off the bus and looked at the scarecrow with Yokai Academy written in Japanese on the sign then I looked at the school of in the distance "the school looks like a mansion right Tsukune?" I said then I look to my left to look at Tsukune and realized that he disappeared I sighed and walked to the school. After I got settled in I headed to my home room class and took my seat on the right of a girl that has blue hair and I notice that Tsukune is in the same as I am. "Hey Tsukune" I called out to him he turned and look at me and said "hey Justin looks like were in the same class" I laughed "yup" the bell rang and the teacher came in she was very happy to see new students.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Shizuka Nekonome and welcome to Yokai Academy a school for monsters" I looked at Tsukune and I knew that he was human so I had to help him survive this school. As Ms. Nekonome starts talking about the school and the rules one guy named Saizo Komia says " why don't we kill the male humans and molest the females?" and I said " I would rather live with humans and coexist with them." Saizo looks back at me with an annoyed look on his face and then he looked back to the front of the class and everyone looked at a beautiful girl with pink hair walk in late. "Sorry I'm late I got turned around" the girl said "its ok and now please introduce yourself to the class" said Ms. Nekonome the girl turned toward the class "Hello my name is Moka Akayshia" Moka said and then went to her seat after seeing and tackling Tsukune.

After class I introduced myself to Moka and that I was also friends with Tsukune she smiled and asked "would you like to take a tour of the school with me and Tsukune?" I nodded then she grabbed Tsukunes and my arm and then we stopped at a vending machine. Moka got a tomato juice and Tsukune and I got chocolate milk. I stood a couple feet away listening them talking until I heard Saizo say "so your Moka Akayshia right?" I looked over and saw that Saizo was holding Tsukune by the collar and I saw Moka trying to get Saizo to release him, then I walked over and grabs Saizos arm and started pushing it down so Tsukune was standing. Saizo looked at me and his eyes went wide "what the" was all he was able to say before "I think you should let release him or you lose you're an arm" I said as my eyes turned a goldish yellow then Saizo let go of Tsukune. "your lucky kid next time when your buddy isn't around your going to get it" Saizo said while walking away

XXXXXX

that's part one hope you liked it

Please review and comment


End file.
